kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaijuvengers Odyssey: Galaxy on Crisis
Kaijuvengers Odyssey: Galaxy on Crisis Plot DRAFT ACT 1: The Summoning It is the year 2075. a great white wall of pure anti-matter energy stretches out across the cosmos. It pervades the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe, consuming entire galaxies. On an unknown parallel world, an evil being named Etelgar arrives. He is foreseeing the death of multiple worlds in multiple dimensions. He disappears as he transports himself to the planet M78, home of the Ultra Warriors. On that world, the Ultra Warriors strive to save their beleaguered planet, beginning with battling Etelgar. However, even their combined might cannot defeat Etelgar or prevent the antimatter wall from destroying most of the planet. The Ultra Warriors set off to various systems to warn them about the new threat. The original Ultraman sets course to planet Earth. As M78 dies, Ultraman pierces the vibrational wall separating dimensions. He later finds himself at the Raging Phoenix space station orbiting Earth, where he sends an Ultra signal to notify the other Ultras to bring together a select group of heroes from various worlds. Meanwhile, Reimon gathers all the Kaijuvengers to the space station. Ultra Seven gathers King Goro from the Goron homeworld. Yullian travels to the planet Baltan and summons the Baltan general Barel to her cause. Ultraman Tiga journeys to the planet Guts to enlist the aid of Garm, the Head Honcho of the Guts System. Ultraman Zero gathers several aliens who are having a meeting at the Alien Investigation Bureau (AIB) headquarters at planet Pitt. Ultraman Orb collects Djent from the Mephilas home world. The Ultra brings him to Earth, where they encounter the villains Gundar and Firemons. Djent uses his psychic powers with the help of Ultraman Orb to defeat the two villains. The villains decide to follow Djent to Orb’s cause. Eventually, the space station is full of the surviving heroes and villains from the series. Before the assemblage has a chance to acclimate itself to their foreign environment, a horde of Black Silhouettes (Kageboshi) attack them, heralded by the arrival of Armored Darkness/Ultraman Belial. They fight them off until Ultra Father, Ultra Mother and the Ultra King arrive. They cast a brilliant burst of light, which dispels the shadows. Introducing themselves, they tell the impatient gathering that the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe may soon be destroyed. In response, Earth’s defense organizations including ZAP SPACY, the SSSP and the PPDC made a cooperation alliance with the United Federation of Planets. The PPDC is complied to launch all of their dormant and decommissioned Jaegers to assist the Earth’s defense forces. They are later joined by the seventeen Guardian Angels, led by Uranos and Gaea. ACT 2: Time and Time Again At the Monster Graveyard, the Hydra Organization, led by a resurrected Red King, is overseeing the construction of yet another Death Egg, this time bigger and more powerful than the last two Death Eggs that have been destroyed by the Kaijuvengers years ago. The Death Egg that was under construction is destroyed by the arrival of a gigantic, ominous-looking floating tower. Etelgar steps out of the tower and proposes an alliance with the revived dictator. Red King and the surviving members of his organization meet the Axis of Evil, a villainous organization comprising of the series’ most powerful villains. Red King notices his organization’s founder, the revived Alien Emperor, being a member of the Axis, and immediately rallies the Hydra survivors to his cause. Etelgar proceeds to step onto the Monster Graveyard to revive every deceased villain from the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe to provide an army. Meanwhile on Earth, film director Raymond Wang is murdered by Alien Baltan. Gomora crashes through the buildings and attempts to disarm the villain, but the space ninja keeps him at bay with an illusion. Suddenly, a distraught image of Ultraman appears before them, warning about the end of the world. Gomora tries to talk to the Ultraman image, but the image disintegrates before his eyes. Gomora decides that he is needed at the Raging Phoenix space station and teleports there, followed by Baltan. On board the Raging Phoenix Space Station, Ultraman warns his assemblage that a wave of antimatter energy is sweeping through the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe, consuming entire worlds. He has established certain devices throughout various worlds designed to halt the antimatter wall. He requires the heroes to travel to each world and activate each of the devices. No one was clear about the Ultra’s instructions, but they realize that they have little choice but to heed his warnings. Gomora, King Goro, Ultraman Dyna, Miho, Cherno Alpha and Shamshiel travel to the planet AK-67, the planet where the Golden Stargazer was discovered. They find the Magmarian High Commander, Magna, scaling the side of an immense golden tower. The heroes realize that this is of the devices that Ultraman spoke of. A horde of Black Silhouettes arrives to sabotage the tower, but the heroes manage to drive them away. Djent, Ultraman X, Ultraman Leo, Hiro Hamada, Saber Athena and Geronimon arrive in the planet Oodron, Gesura and Reigubas’ home planet. Suddenly, the villain Reybathos arrives, but quickly falls sway to the Djent’s psychic powers. The heroes discover that another golden tower was hidden beneath the King Chocolate Chamber. Reybathos retreats and rematerializes in the throne room of Etelgar’s tower. Meanwhile, the presence of a large army of Black Silhouettes at the outer border of the Solar System heralded the arrival of the Axis of Evil’s tower, followed by the anti-matter wall. The scene reveals Mokian, the mastermind in the Axis of Evil. ACT 3: Oblivion Upon Us On Earth, Garamon the Great desperately attempts to halt a series of natural disasters. He sees a wave of pure antimatter spreading outwards in the distance. He is teleported to the Raging Phoenix Space Station. The antimatter wave has reached the Solar System and it slowly begins to dissolve everything in its path. The Capsule Monsters team up with the Guardian Angels to save as many of the Solar System’s inhabitants as possible. Ultraman and Ultra Seven arrive as well to lend a hand. In outer space, the Axis of Evil’s tower surveys the progress of the antimatter wave. Alien Emperor briefs the revived villains about their plans for the antimatter wave: to use it as a means to reset the universe for their making by erasing their opponents from existence. Meanwhile, Ultraman Cosmos, Litra Anne, Geronimon and Go Go Tomago arrive in the planet Pedan, where King Joe units were produced. The Pedanians attempt to secure the golden energy tower. ZAP SPACY’s military forces are present as well. While the heroes engage the Pedanians, they must also contend with a horde of Black Silhouettes. On AK-67, Magna, Gomora, King Goro, Ultraman Dyna and Shamshiel stand by helplessly as they watch the sky turn the color of blood and lightning storms erupt all around them. King Goro dies in Gomora’s arms after defending the other heroes from the lightning storms. Meanwhile, Miho falls from the tower to her presumed demise, where she was sliced into pieces by a rotating fan. Meanwhile, Windam, Ultraman Ace, Skydon, Striker Eureka and Ultraman Victory materialize in the planet Brinton, the location of the infamous Kaijuvengers civil war, meeting Bao-On and locating another one of the golden energy towers in the process. However, the destructive wave of antimatter that Ultraman warned of strikes the planets the hero teams are on simultaneously. While the other heroes fight against more Black Silhouettes, Bao-On is consumed by the antimatter wave. The Ultras seem to share a similar tragedy: while saving innocent civilians in the planet Belkarus, Ultraman Nice falls prey to the white energy wall. Back on the space station, Armored Darkness returns and uses his spear to break into the space station through the closed main hangar door. ACT 4: When Worlds Die On the forested planet of Routan, Litra Anne and Melba arrive at the planet after being called to rescue a cargo plane that falls apart approaching the antimatter wave. Etelgar arrives on the planet of the Space Tortoises where he threatens the family of King Tortoise, Queen Tortoise and Mini Tortoise as the antimatter wave destroys their world as well. Queen Tortoise watches helplessly as both her husband and child are consumed in the wave while a mysterious new Ultra warrior transports her safely out of the planet. Meanwhile, Ultraman releases another signal from the Raging Phoenix Space Station. It reaches the observatory of Zamusha of the Space Samurai world. Realizing that Earth is in danger again, Zamusha gathers the Jamilan fleet to bring him there. The same signal is noticed by the mystery Ultra warrior, who follows Zamusha and the fleet. In the throne room of the Axis’ tower, a shadowy figure watches on the screen Red King and Etelgar in action and uses his power to teleport Darker Gale, Zaigorg and Greezer to the same place. On the planet Routan, Barel, Garm and Magna reunite with Djent and get help from Ultraman 80 to protect the Ultra Energy Tower planted there in that time period. The Ultra and the alien commanders engage an army of Black Silhouettes in battle, but it is all for naught as they merge and form a giant Black Silhouette. This also happens in the other worlds that the Ultra Energy Towers and the Black Silhouettes appear. On Earth, the heroes see yet another Ultra Energy Tower appear, though this time with the arrival of the mystery Ultra warrior, who is revealed to be Ultrawoman Grigio. She tries to warn the heroes approaching her to stay away from the tower, and blasts them away with a burst of light. Yullian realizes that Grigio is not their enemy, but an ally. Ultraman tells Grigio that he knows the situation they are in and they only want to help. They are then visited by Zamusha who arrived with the Jamilan fleet. Zamusha is equipped with a special armour, Mecha-Zamu. While on board the space station, Reimon watches the heroes valiantly but vainly try to protect the Ultra Energy Towers, as Armored Darkness emerges to find that Reimon was expecting him. Then, the dark warrior strikes the space station’s central computer with a powerful blast that sends the space station falling out of orbit and crashing onto the Moon. Reimon mourns as he realizes that with the destruction of the space station came the death of all hope. At that moment, the heroes can only watch as their worlds, consumed by antimatter, fade into nothingness. Category:Kaijuvengers films Category:2020 films Category:Films Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe films